


Самое худшее

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dark Finch, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Кейден Джеймс - это еще одна личность Гарольда Финча.





	Самое худшее

**Author's Note:**

> Arrow - сезон 6, PoI - постканон.  
> А все потому что Майкл Эмерсон снялся в Стреле, по ощущения, в роли дарк версии Финча.

Хуже всего была скука.  
Первое время глубоко внутри жил страх, страх, что ему начнут задавать вопросы, и он ответит. Даже без пыток. Он не боялся смерти и почти не боялся боли, но он боялся, что не выдержит одиночества, не выдержит металлического контейнера и дней похожих один на другой.  
Но Аргус, похоже, не знали, кто он такой. Их не интересовало ничего из того, что Гарольд Финч мог рассказать. Они даже не знали, что он — Гарольд Финч.  
А Кейдена Джеймса они всего-то хотели держать взаперти.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что эта спорная личность окажется настолько полезной.  
Хуже скуки было только чувство вины.  
Он снова и снова вспоминал прошлое. Вспоминал взрыв, вспоминал звук выстрела, вспоминал визг шин, вспоминал мигающие буквы «я подвела тебя, отец», вспоминал могильный камень с выбитым номером, вместо имени, вспоминал ту крышу и слишком ярко представлял сцену, которую не могу видеть.  
Грейс старалась не задавать вопросов — это была одна из тех черт, которые Гарольд в ней любил. Но он, натыкаясь на ее обеспокоенный взгляд, понимал и другую важную вещь: он сломал жизнь Грейс. Как бы ни старался отделить ее от себя — все равно кто-то приходил к ней, а, в самом конце, он вернулся к ней разбитым. С огромной дырой там, куда он почти всю жизнь никого не пускал.  
Грейс заслуживала чего-то лучше, а ему самому нужен был кто-то другой, а вовсе не она.  
Хуже чувства вины было знание, кто именно ему нужен. И знание, что этого человека больше нет в живых, что он умер на той крыше. И никогда не вернется.  
Эта боль привела Финча к личности Кейдена Джеймса, к Спирали и в плен к Аргусу.  
Эта боль оставалась с ним все месяцы заключения.  
Эта боль была единственным, что заставляло его дышать.  
— Хуже не тем, кто погибнет, мисс Лэнс, — сказал Гарольд, наблюдая на экране за тем, как команда Стрелы заходит на склад, который вот-вот взлетит на воздух, но они этого еще не знают, — а тем, кто выживет.  
— Сегодня день пафосных банальностей или как? — Лорел Лэнс или, как она предпочитала себя называть, Черная Сирена, стояла за его плечом.  
Боль, злость и обида на весь мир. Гарольду все это было знакомо, он видел подобное раньше. Но на этот раз не считал, что должен заставлять ее следовать каким-либо принципам. Он и сам отчасти забыл принципы. Они не выдержали столкновения с реальностью.  
— Сегодня день, когда я напоминаю, что Квентин Лэнс — ваш отец, — мягко сказал Гарольд. — Потому настоятельно советую не атаковать мэрию. Снова.  
— Он мой отец и я хочу его убить. Имею право.  
— Сомневаюсь, что вы сделаете подобное в ближайшее время, мисс Лэнс, — заметил Гарольд.  
До взрыва оставалось меньше двадцати секунд, но команда успела отыскать бомбу. Был шанс, что они все погибнут, но, на самом деле, в чем конкретно эти мстители и были талантливы — в интуитивных решениях и импровизации.  
— Они обезвредили твою бомбу, — сказала Лорел Лэнс. — Вот неудача.  
— О, поверьте, так и было задумано, — криво улыбнулся Гарольд. — Моя цель — вовсе не убить их, а подготовить.  
Когда он поднялся и направился к выходу — Лорел промолчала. Вопрос она задала уже в самолёте, когда они набирали высоту.  
— Готовы к чему? — спросила она. — Ты хочешь использовать команду Стрелы, я правильно понимаю?  
— Чем меньше о моих планах вы знаете, мисс Лэнс, тем выше шанс, что вы доживете до их исполнения.  
Она хмыкнула, но промолчала.  
Гарольду везло на женщин, которые не задавали вопросов.  
Ему нужна была команда, чтобы изменить мир… но на этот раз Гарольд не собирался повторять своей ошибки. Он не собирался привязываться к тем, кто выполняет его планы.  
Больше никогда он не подпустит никого так близко, чтобы его потеря оставила зияющую дыру внутри него. Слишком много уже этих дыр и ещё одна новая может разрушить его полностью.

***

 

Гарольд Финч, он же — Кейден Джеймс, знал многое. Но он не знал одного.  
Он не знал, что высоко в Тибетских Горах, несколько месяцев назад один человек открыл глаза.  
И первым дело он спросил: «Это все задумал Финч?».  
А имя, которым он назвался, было Джон Риз.


End file.
